


Rearrange All The Working Parts

by ivegotthekittens



Series: Rearrange [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Aromantic Dean Winchester, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Needs Help, Destiel QPR, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Castle, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sub Dean Winchester, dean winchester is an emotional mess, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotthekittens/pseuds/ivegotthekittens
Summary: Dean is overwhelmed by everything he has been through, everything that's about to come, everything that is happening right now all around him. It is too much. And Castiel is there to help in any way needed, even if Dean himself is not yet aware of exactly how, and how much, he needs it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece in my Rearrange universe where Aro!Dean and Cas embark on a kinky QPR journey. 
> 
> This is also my first ever SPN fanfic. 
> 
> I would appreciate any comments, feedback and points for improvement. 
> 
> [Title taken from "Rearrange" by Biffy Clyro. I swear half their back-catalogue was made for this TV show and all the angst that keep surrounding Dean just for my owns sick pleasure]

Dean was still trying to make sense of the note left on the motel desk, announcing in a rushed scribble that Sam "just had" to go out and will be back "soon", when a knock on the door pulled him from his numerous speculations about his brother's shenanigans.

With a sigh of discomfort he got up, note still in hand, and made his way to the door. He had been out of the hospital for about a week now, yet his body still felt broken, heavy, as if it was not put back in the right order. Opening the door and seeing Castiel's sinister look did nothing to ease the tension in his body, aside from making it shift a bit more toward irritation rather than concern.

"Oh, now it makes sense" he said, showing the note to Castiel before scrumming it into a ball and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can.

Dean turned and made his way inside, not brothering to invite Castiel in or even look back to see whether or not he passed the threshold; it was obvious he would.

"at least tell me he's safe, wherever you made him go".

"He is" Castiel answered. Dean waited for the sentence to continue, for the angel to reveal any detail of Sam's possible whereabouts or actions, but it was soon clear nothing was to follow from Castiel lips, at least not on that subject.

"So, you decide to make a house call. What for? Telling me again what a grave danger the world is in? How I'm the only one who can stop it? How it's not my fault, even though we're all in this mess only because _I_ broke?"

Castiel didn't answer, didn't even flinch at the rise of Dean's voice

"I think we covered that already in class Mrs…. Whatever your last name is! Or are you gonna try telling me again how I'm not as weak as I think I am?"

"not tell, show"

Dean raised his eyebrows and blinked a couple of time.  
  
"What, you gonna give me a test?"

"no"

"hallucination?"

"no"

"Send me to view my past and potential gloomy future so you can get your wings back?"

"No Dean, I can't do that" Castiel set down on the unmade bed, the one clearly belonging to Dean "or well, I can, but I'm pretty sure it won't work anyway." He paused, and moved his gaze to follow his hand which was slowly caressing the sheets, for some reason Dean felt compelled to watch that too.  
  
"but, there is something, a way, I can help you."  
  
"Oh really, how's that?"

"You're gonna have to trust me, Dean" Castiel swiftly moved his eyes to stare right into Dean's, holding his gaze, rendering him speechless. "You're gonna have to trust that I know what I'm doing, that I won't do anything to hurt you, and that it _will_ help"

Castiel rose and started slowly moving towards Dean, their gaze never breaking.

"You're gonna have to submit yourself to me"

"what" Dean smirked with contempt "like some BDSM crap?"

"Yes" Castiel started circling around Dean who was still nailed to his place "exactly like BDSM"

"Well, I'm flattered, although not the first time I got an angel all hot and bothered for me, but you're not exactly my…"

"This is not about sexual pleasure" Castiel stopped right in front of Dean, almost invading his personal space "I mean, you might get aroused" he flicked his look down to Dean's crotch and let out an approving 'hmm' at the sight of the small bulge already forming, "I might even let you come if you really earned it. But no, this is about something else completely." Castiel started pacing again, this time back and forth in front of Dean who felt glued to the spot while his eyes followed Cas as he explained further.

"I'm giving you an opportunity. A chance for a pure fraction of time where you do not have to think, not to choose, not to grapple yourself to death with possibilities and outcomes. Once we start, you will do exactly what I say, when I say, and only if I say it. As long as you follow, you could do no wrong. You will always do the right thing, you will always be good, and nothing bad will happened to you. Even the punishments, oh yes I know you, you will test me, test the boundaries, so there will be punishments, but even they will never be more than you can handle, they will be clear, they will end, and at the end of it you would be a very good boy"

As much as Dean tried to hide it, his heart rate was beginning to rise, and his hand was inches away from rearranging his swollen dick inside his jeans. His eyes were now fixed at a random hole in the wallpaper, as he was trying to comprehend what exactly Castiel was offering him.

"Dean" Castiel voice was softer suddenly, making Dean gaze fall to the floor "this will help you, trust me, Please."

"ok" Dean whispered so softly he himself could barely hear it

"what was that?"

"I said ok, I… I…"

"Trust me?"

"I guess"

Castiel 'tsked' tsked' with his tongue, making his way further into Dean's personal space

"Not good enough, if you want this to happen, you're gonna have to be very clear about it. You're gonna have to say it. _Clearly_!"

Dean gave a questioning look, trying to buy more time by playing dumb.

"Dean," Castiel said with harsh determination in his voice "do you accept my proposal?"

Dean bit his lips, nodded his head, took in a loud breath but finally said

"yes"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said yes" he repeated a bit louder.

"Yes, what?"

The air between them was loaded, Dean was so aware of it, he could almost see it

"Yes, sir"

He said, and Castiel's lips gave a slight up-side turn, letting his approval show. Yet he remained silent.

"Good, I'd make sure we won't be interrupted." Castiel finally said and Dean started feeling pressure leaving his shoulder "I'll be back here in 30 minutes. When I'm back, I will knock twice and then enter, you will not give your permission as it is not yours to give anymore. I will open the door and you will wait for me, kneeling on a pillow. You will speak only when addressed and you will always answer when asked. You will address me as "Sir" or "Master", never by my name, I will call you "Dean", "boy", "pet" or whatever the hell I want." He gotten close enough to whisper in Dean's ear "you will do as told, and only as told, by your master, or you will be punished."

Castiel gave Dean's cheek a small slap, it was not meant to be painful, but only to hint on what's to come. Afterwards, he stroked it with a condescending look and a crooked smile before making his way to the door.

"You will also, by the time I'm back, think of a safe word. You will use that word when you need me to slow down or stop. I will not listen to no, I will not listen to begging, but I will always listen and respect that word. Understood?"

"ye…" Dean was finding it hard to get words out of his mouth "yes sir"

"Good." Castiel was just about to leave and close the door behind him "oh and one last thing. Do not touch yourself while I'm gone" he sneaked a look at what was now a full hard-on inside Dean's pants before winking at him and without waiting for a reply disappearing behind the closed motel door. 

000

Exactly 30 minutes later, once again a knock on the door stopped Dean from spiraling down his own thoughts. It was another long moment before the door actually opened, Dean wasn't sure if this was Castiel wanting to assert his dominance, or wanting to give Dean the time to get on his knees as instructed. After all, Castiel has no way of knowing Dean has been there, kneeling on the gray and dirty carpet with nothing but a pillow to support him, for the better part of the last 10 minutes. The anticipation was killing him, and he simply did not know what to do so he decided to stop thinking and follow Castiel's orders. It did help, at least a bit, at least for a while, and it only made him more intrigued to find out how deep can Castiel get to him- can this actually be the answer, or an answer, to his troubles?

The door finally opened slowly, its creak was followed by Castiel's voice "eyes down, pet" and Dean quickly followed. He will test Castiel, no doubt about it, the time for that will come sooner rather than later, just not now.

"Very good," From the little Dean could see and hear, Castiel has taken the time to change his sneakers to heavy leather boots, the kind that gave a loud sound of presence with each step. And those steps were slowly coming closer and closer to him.

"very good indeed, just as instructed. Look like we might not have as much trouble as I thought. Tell me, have you came up with a safe word?"

"yes, it's…"

The boots stopped right in front of him, a silence Dean knew to take for warning

"Yes sir" he corrected and Castiel continued, his pacing, almost making his way to stand behind Dean "my safe word is "mud monkey"

Before Dean could register what was going on, a hand was gripping his throat, choking him and pulling him up till his legs just barely touched the pillow. Castiel eyes were full of furry and so close he could count the eye-lashes

"Are you mocking me, pet? I just said we were off to such a great start, yet you already wanna be punished, do you?"

"no, no sir, I'm sorry, I just thought it’d be funny cause"

Castiel face twisted at the word 'funny', his disapprovement clear and freighting

"not funny sir, no, I'm sorry, I was just… I'm sorry"

"I accept your apology" Castiel said and released Dean like a used hand-towel to fall back on to the pillow, "and I did give you free choice in this matter, that was my own mistake. However, sorry as you are, and I do believe you are sorry, it’s not enough, a punishment is due for misbehavior"

"yes sir"

The moment the words were out of Dean's mouth a hand came to strike him hard on his cheek

"what the hell Cas? I was agreeing with yo…"

This time Dean couldn't even finish the sentence before he was smacked again, on both sides this time.

"I thought we want over this" Castiel spoke harshly, he was now inches away from Dean, hunching over to be at his eye level while still making his superior position clear "you do not speak unless I ask you to, and you do not call me by name. As far as you're concerned, I have no name other than Master." Castiel gave a little sniff before licking Dean's cheek from chin to ear. Dean's face convulsed in disguise, in humiliation, but there was no denying his dick had other opinions.

"You are mine, Pet. Did you already forget that? You're mine to do as I want and right now I want you to strip, then stand at the wall, facing away from me"

Hearing the command, Dean was sure he cannot do it, couldn't do it, he took a deep breath and raised his face to look deep into Castiel's eyes. He was ready to call the whole thing off, and he would have use the safe-word, if only the thought of uttering those words honestly hadn't made him feel too self-conscious. But then he took that moment, and held Castiel's gaze, and there was something about it – stern and unapologetic, like a concrete wall which could not be moved – for some reason it gave him power.

Dean answered "yes, sir!" louder, more sure of himself, and rose up to begin stripping

"Good boy" Castiel said, as he moved to sit down and watch

000

And Castiel watched, he watched for a very long time. Just letting Dean stand there, exposed to him. At one point he ordered him to spread his hands to the sides, but other than that he just set there, saying nothing, watching with pleasure as Dean's patience crumbled slowly bit by bit

"goddammit will you just…"

"What was that pet? Did you say something? Cause I don't remember giving you permission to speak"

"No sir" Dean voice was shaking, both from anger as well as the struggle to keep his arms straight.

"Really, cause it seems like something is bothering you" Castiel finally stood up and walked over "Is there something?"

Dean nodded

"tell me please, my good boy" he stroked Dean's hair, continuing down to the back of his neck, then down further, following his spine "tell me so I can make it better"

"it just that, sir, I've been standing here for quite some time now and, I thought maybe, sir, my punishment is over and…"

"Oh Dean", Castiel chuckled, the back of one finger going up and down Dean spine, making him shiver "this isn't your punishment, not yet, this is me just having a bit of fun with you, like you thought you could have with me" the finger stopped, and castile took a step back

"This" he said, voice suddenly a lot louder, followed by a hand smacking Dean's arse hard and loud "is your punishment" the same hand grabed the sore arse cheek.

"I will spank you now Dean, on both cheeks, about 10 times each. I will make them ache, make them red, will once again leave my mark on you so you will learn that you are what- Dean?"

Another spank stopped Dean from answering right away. The pain was sharp, but somehow he knew he could take it

"Answer me boy!" Castiel commanded

"I'm yours, Master"

"Yes," Castiel hand stroked his sore arse, though Dean knew it was only the calm before the storm

"You see, Dean;" smack "I don't think", smack "you actually", smack "do trust me", smack "to know what you need", smack "what would do you good", smack. Then Castiel stopped

"Am I right, pet? "

"No, no sir, I trust you really I…"

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!" another harder hit caught Dean unprepared, the pain was getting stronger as now Castiel was hitting already sensitive flesh, and his dick was getting impossibly hard and every stroke pushed his pelvis onto the wall, offering harsh contact with the old rough wallpaper.

"How dare you tell me I'm wrong?" Castiel caught Dean by his hair, bringing his head back, face closer, nearly spitting into his eye "how dare you?"

"I'm sorry sir" Dean whined, "I'm sorry"

This whole thing was so humiliating, so painful, and oh so liberating. Dean noticed suddenly that since they started he hadn't thought about anything but this, not Sam, Not lucifer, not the war, not even his guilt. For the past 30 minutes or so he was only aware of this room, of him and Castiel in it, and only thought about what was planned for him next.

Of course, having that realization meant he was back to thinking about everything he felt so relieved not to have to worry about, and so the moment Castiel relaxed his grip, even took a step back, and for all Dean knew was ready to move on in their session, he just had to add with a smirk "but you were wrong there, sir"

His reply came with the sound of a whiplash and the feel of hard leather smacked down on where his small back met his now fully red arse.

He realized it was Castiel's belt and couldn't help smiling

"what was that pet?"

"I said, you _were_ wrong"

And there it was again, three in a raw this time, causing Dean to moan in both pain and pleasure as his dick got even harder.

"Turn around pet" Castiel ordered and dean followed, not even bothered to cover his erection, "On your knees" Castiel added, and when Dean sent a quick look towards the pillow he whipped his belt through the air and screamed "Now!" forcing dean down on to the itchy carpet.

"You think this is a game, don't you boy?" Castiel brought himself down to Dean's level "You think this is for your pleasure" he grabbed Dean's dick, a strong hold meant to assert possession. "Well, is it?" Castiel didn't release his grip as he waited for Dean to reply

"Answer me!" he commanded and tagged, causing Dean to lean forward from the pain and discomfort

"No sir" Dean said, coughing as he was trying to regain a steady breath

"Good, good. See, I told you pet, this is so easy, just do as I say and everything will be fine." Castiel was stroking his hair with one hand now, the other still holding on to the hard cock "you can never displease me, as long as you do as I say."

Castiel continued stroking his hair, though the hold on his dick seemed to get lighter "Tell me Dean" his tone was the softest Dean has heard since they started, he leaned to whisper in his ear and his hand started stroking him gently "don't you wanna please me?"

"Yes sir, yes sir, I do" Dean's voice was whinny, almost pleading. The soft touch seemed almost enough to bring him over the edge in seconds

"Good, so very good," Castiel continued stroking him "and tell me, and you can answer freely, I promise there would be no punishment no matter what you answer is, ok?" Dean nodded, and Castiel hand started working him even faster

"Tell me, after being my good boy for the rest of this session, would you like me to make you come?"

Castiel hand stopped, he released his grip but kept his fingers around Dean's cock, almost touching, just barely, so Dean could still feel their heat. Dean looked at Castiel wide eyed, questioning, and met a reassuring and assertive gaze back "this is the only choice you will have to make today, and I'll respect whatever it is"

"Yes," Dean breathed out, "yes I wanna come tonight. Sir"

"Ok, no problem" Castiel softly kissed him at his temple, and then held his face between both hands "but first pet, you have to be a very very good boy"

000

Apparently, being a good boy, at least for that night, meant Dean had to lie on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard and his eyes covered. Once again, for a very long time Castiel set there watching, waiting, leaving Dean to process the feel of the handcuffs, the deprived sense of vision, the feeling of the air on his skin as it slowly cooled down after the sun had set. And Dean gave himself to those feeling, gave himself to the almost nothingness of just being where he was, how he was. He could see how, maybe, if Castiel was as keen to continue with this as he was, in a few weeks he could bring himself to be thought-less, clear-minded, and he longed for that almost as much as he longed for coming already.

Cause you see, this state did nothing to lower his arousal. His mind was filled with all the possibilities to come, and his dick stayed swollen with anticipation.

"huhum," Castiel cleared his throat and Dean finally, finally, heard those boots making their way towards him.

"Dean," Castiel placed a hand on his calf, gently gripping it, his voice soft, normal "you remember your safe word?"

"Yes sir"

"And you will use it whenever you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you promise?"

Dean nodded

"say 'I promise sir"

"I promise sir"

"Good" Castiel started stroking his leg "very good." He gave two pats before walking away, fiddling with something Dean couldn't not recognize by sound alone

"You see Dean, this isn't so hard. All you gotta do is trust me and follow my lead. Now, Normally, this would go on for much longer, involve much more…. Stuff…"

Dean's mind focused on the 'normally' and the hope it gave him that was not a one-time thing, and so he somehow missed noticing Castiel made his way back to the side of the bed.

"but, since this is our first time, and you have behaved yourself after that little… hick-up… at the start, I will let you come."

Dean cloud feel heat next to his dick, probably Castiel hand coming back to stroke him, but then, the heat drifted away, moving up over his abs, toward his chest

"As I promised I will. Eventually"

Dean had to smile at the mental image of the smirk Castiel must have worn on his face at that exact moment, but the smile turned to a restrained scream as he felt a burn at the gap between his pecs. He finally realized what the heat was, and also why it was so hot.

at first, he was sure it was just angel touch, angel energy, something Sam could go on and on about for hours. And suddenly there were those thoughts again, the ones he tried so hard to avoid, and he was trying to tell himself to stop, to let those thoughts go for now, when a second wave of burning hit him, this time right under his nipple.

It was wax, candle wax. Dean pulled against his hand restrains, grunting, his whole body trying to fight the sharp unexpected pain, but he was being held down by Castiel's legs, still clothed, on either side of his torso

"shh, relax. I told you, I won't do anything that could hurt you"

Castiel moved his finger on Dean's sensitive nipples, causing Dean's breath to shorten, hissing sounds hinting at both discomfort and pleasure.

"Though I just might mark you again in the future" Castiel added right before biting down on a nipple.

Dean once again arched his back, trying to lift his torso from the bed, though this time it was as much a response to the pain as a silent plea for Castiel to pay some attention, any attention to his dick, which had been painfully hard for a while now and started leaking pre-come.

"Also, in the future" Castiel said, poring wax down further toward Dean's dick and then licking the area "I will make you beg for it. Beg for everything" he continued going lower "beg to be touched," lower "beg to be spanked" lower, "beg to be called pet," almost there "beg to finally release all over yourself" Castiel was so close" and beg to clean it up afterwards" the last drop hit Dean's thigh just as Castiel took him into his mouth.

And in response Dean screamed so loud, he was sure he had woken half the town. His body shook, wrists slightly bruising from pulling so hard, legs weak and muscle trembling.

Castiel only sucked him twice, taking Dean fully into his mouth all the way, and then pulling back slowly, teeth grazing the head of his cock.

"My pet, you are so beautiful like this, I love seeing you respond to me, I love how you know you deserve this, that you earned it by listening to me, by trusting me, by being a good boy"

Dean felt his body relax, his breath slowly becoming more even, and just then Castiel caught the base of his cock, holding it firmly

"And this was only the first time, I am so proud of you. Yes, you tested me a little bit, but I expected it, and you even surprised me, I thought I'd have to punish you even more"

Involuntary, Dean's dick gave a little shake at those words

"Oh well now, looks like someone would be interested in that. Aren't we?" he added in kiddy voice before giving the head of Dean's cock a soft kiss, making Dean's breath quicken again

"Aren't we, pet?" Castiel emphasized

"Yes sir" Dean answered, "yes sir, please…"

"please?" Castiel voice seems surprised, his grip on Dean's dick remained strong, but somehow seemed a bit more nonchalant, as if Castiel forgot he was not holding a game controller but a very sensitive, very aroused part of Dean which was begging to be released.

"Pet, do you wanna ask me something?"

"Yes, sir"

"Ok, since you did so well for your first time despite, you know, I will let you ask me of something"

"Please sir," Dean spoke, voice full of air, full of emotions, full of want and need, while Castiel continued playing with his dick as if it was just some random stuff toy "please sir, I want to come. I _need_ to come soon and I…"

Dean stopped, afraid and embarrassed to continue

"Yes, Dean" Castiel voice was so authoritative, so clam, so assured, it gave Dean the courage to continue

" And I want to beg for it"

Silence fell in the room, not for long, but still long enough for Dean to wonder if he did something wrong

"Oh, Dean, you're such a good pet" Castiel leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead "of course you can beg for it" a kiss on the side of his throat, and the hand on his dick started moving, stoking "beg, my good boy, beg me"

And so Dean did

"Please sir, please. I've been a good boy, I did as you told, I'm sorry for when I disobeyed please just let me come, let me come and I promise to do better, please, please Master. Please you're so good to me, make me come, please, I need this, need this so bad"

As Dean speech started to get faster, messier, so did the hand on his dick. Dean was so close, half words of "please" and "yes" and "sir" falling from his lips. He almost dared asking for Castiel's mouth again when he felt the angel's breath on his cheek followed by the softest whisper he ever heard

"Yes, my pet, yes my good boy" Castiel hand was getting faster and faster, thumb circling his head and teasing the slit "yes Dean, come for me" 

And Dean did, screaming his lungs out and arching up from the bed with Castiel's other hand wrapped around him for support. He came the hardest he remembers for a long time, spilling over his stomach (and probably all over Castiel's hand who kept stroking him, milking him). His mind clearer than maybe ever, and a feeling of bliss and relaxation washing over each and every muscle in his body as he settled down from his orgasm.

He was still coming down from the euphoria when he felt a warm cloth pressed against him. Castiel whipped him clean, and then slowly released his hands and removed his blindfold. The room was hardly lit and so it didn't pain Dean too much as his eyes got used to seeing again.

The sight before him was almost unbelievable, Castiel seemed as he always did, unfazed by all that had just happened, what he did, what they both did. If it weren't for a small white spot on Castiel's tie, Dean would have doubted if any of it actually did.

Castiel took the cloth back to the bathroom, allowing Dean another moment to breath before returning to stand by his bed. He lifted the cover, order Dean to "skootch over" before getting under the duvet right beside him.

With a hesitant touch, one that surprised Dean after what they had just done, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and brought him closer. To his surprise, Dean simply allowed himself to be held, to be pulled towards the angel, cocoon himself with the head buried under in the crook of the other's neck and their legs entwined together.

"Dean?" Castiel spoke, his voice soft and questioning, nothing like the master he was just short minutes ago, and Dean only gave a content hum in reply "this is as much a part of the session as anything else we did, and while you are no longer my pet at this stage, I am still your master. Ok?"

Dean nodded, and his hair tingled Castiel's chin

"So, I know this might take time until you fully trust me to talk freely about this, and that's fine. But I do have to ask a few question and you have to answer honestly."

Dean did not reply, so Castiel checked again "Did you hear me?"

Dean pulled his head back, his eyes soft and a smile of pure ease on his face as he said "yeah just ask me already, bitch" his voice held no venom.

"Do you think you might have injuries requiring medical attention?"

Dean shook his head

"Are you ok with everything we did? Did I cross any boundaries?"

Dean shook his head again, all this time their eyes not leaving the other's

"Dean," Castiel looked down and took a deep breath before meeting the other's gaze again "was I good for you, did I give you what you needed?"

Dean nodded, hard, almost violently. And as Castiel's breathed a sigh of relief, Dean was the one to send a hand to stroke the other's hair

"it was really good, and I will be happy to do it again" Dean said, and closed the distance between them to place a strong yet innocent kiss on to Castiel's mouth. Castiel brought his hand to the side of Dean's face, keeping him in place just a moment longer, before breaking the kiss.

"Good, we can both rest now" Castiel said, and continued stroking Dean's back and hair.

000

Dean had actually fallen asleep in Castiel's arms, and woke up about 2 hours later to find Cas still there, sitting across the room and watching him.

"you waited for me?" Dean asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Yes, I thought It would be fair to tell you where Sam is"

"Oh right" No smile on Dean's lips could have hidden the slight disappointment in his voice, yet he smiled anyway "back to the real world"

"Yeah" Castiel said, his voice heavy with burden "that's the other thing. We need to talk about this, actually talk, after you have recovered enough from the session. You will have a freak out soon, I'm sure, but still it's not right for us to talk right now. However, I need you to know one thing - despite what I say during, this _is_ for you Dean, to help you, and I hope eventually you could use it to draw the strength I know you have"

Dean was about to open his mouth and reply but Castiel stopped him

"No, as I said we'll talk about it but not now. Cause right now Sam's on his way back from the Five Stars Bowling Center, where he has been since this morning"

It took Dean a moment to realize what Cas had just said, and when he did he quickly got up from under the bed, full protective big brother mode on.

"wait, you sent Sam bowling for the whole day?"

"yeah, it's not that bad, it would've felt like an hour really, even less"

"yeah but after, when he's out, like right now - he's gonna notice, he's gonna come back here and search for answers and want us to go after the demon that made him do that. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know, you're a big boy, think of something"

"thanks, really, thanks a lot."

"you're welcome. Until next time, pet" Castiel kissed him on the cheek, and just vanished in place a mere moment before Sam opened the door, frantically walking in and reaching for his bag to find the journal

"Dean, man, I don't know what happened but I've been bowling for hours, I don’t even remember going there. What the hell? we need to figure this thing out"

Sam looked up from their dad's journal, the start of the next sentence lost on his lips

"Dean, why the hell are you naked?"

Dean looked down and quickly, frantically even, moved his hands to cover himself.

"Oh that…" he began. He had some pretty harsh explaining, or shall he say lying, to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [post 4x21] 
> 
> the fight with Sam left Dean broken, more inside than outside. Cas is there to pick up the piece and put them back in place.

Laying down on broken glass and hotel furniture, Dean tried very hard not think about how everything hurt, every part of his body he was ever aware of having, all ached and worse than that – nothing felt right, nothing felt like it was where it belonged.

"I fucking hate you, Sammy" he said to nothing but the air around him, and yet he knew it was a lie from start to finish. He didn't hate Sam, he never could, he hated himself and himself alone, cause this was all his fault. He should've been a better brother, a better parent when Sam was little, he should have taken better care of him, should have listened. More than anything, he should've been stronger, cause that what hurts the most – the fact Sam was right, Castiel was right, his dad was right – he was weak, so so weak.

But, there was no time for that, he had to do something, do anything, he promised his dad nothing would happen to Sam and he will keep that promise even if it costs him his life (already did in fact). But his head was pounding, his mind screaming at him, broken sentences all meshed up together until he has to focus on just one word.

"Cass," he said softly, hand covering his eyes "Cass, Cass, Cass" and then added just a small "please…."

Dean could feel the air around him shifting, and he knew Castiel heard him, Castiel came for him, but that doesn't mean yet his prayers were answered.

Xxx

Castiel removed him from the broken hotel suite, took him back to Bobby's place which was thankfully empty, made him drink water and eat something, even put his angel touch to his wounds, but none of it helped. Dean's insides were still a mess, and Castiel might have took care of him but he was yet to give him what he wanted, what he needed most.

"Cass, " Dean said pleading, "I can't do this, it's too much. I'm not strong enough"

"Of course you are Dean, I told you countless time, Father wouldn't give you more than you can handle"

"No . I mean…" Dean hesitated for a second, bringing his hand to cover his mouth averting his look to the side, contemplating but finally meeting Castiel's eyes and saying softly, "I'm not strong enough, Master." Dean held Castiel's gaze, "Please, make me strong".

The look Castiel gave him once the words left his mouth was the one he should've expected, but not the one he wanted to see.

"Dean, it's not right if we do it now, we need… it wouldn't be fair to continue without talking about it first."

"Yeah well, when are we supposed to do that? Right before or right after the world ends cause I couldn't do a damn thing about it?" Dean's voice was accusing, manipulative, and he knew it would work eventually, it always did. "You said this whole thing, the whole…. Play or whatever, it's about me. So I need this now, and you better damn straight give it to me!" He was shouting by the end of the sentence, face harsh and stern.

"Really Dean?" Castiel starting pacing, his voice leveled but clearly irritated, "you're gonna yell at me? You're gonna make demands?" Castiel stopped in his place "is that a way to talk to your Master, pet?"

Dean let out a sigh of relief, but his heart rate kept racing. He could do it, he though, he just had to follow Castiel instruction (maybe tease him a bit here and there), and then his mind could be clear, at rest, he could make sense of things. He would be Castiel's for now and afterwards, he knew, his body would feel right again, would feel _his_ again. He would be right, and good and strong…

"Hand behind your back, legs tight together, close your eyes" Castiel ordered, and even though he used his normal rather than his master voice, Dean obeyed immediately. He felt something around him change, the air suddenly getting thinner, muskier, and the sharp sent of rust hit his nostrils.

"eyes open" Castiel said, and Dean found himself in the middle of Bobby's panic room, the one they locked Sam in. He opened his mouth to protest but Castiel raised his hand, motioning him to hush.

"This time, you see, I'm not as prepared, and as much as I'd love to once again have you just sit and wait for me, sit and think and imagine all the things I could do you, and there are plenty" he smirked, "we do not have time. So, this would be a short session, in which you will not speak, even when asked a direct question, unless I give you a straight forward command to answer me."

Castiel then started making his way toward Dean, while he continued his speech

"this time, you will not have a choice over any matter. Not wheere or how I touch you, not if or when you come. You are not allowed to beg, you are not allowed to request anything, as you have already used that card, haven't you?"

Castiel was now fully inside Dean's personal space, kept away from being fully face to face only by their height difference. Castiel raised a suggestive eyebrow before his hands started slowly working on Dean's belt and fly

"Remember, everything we do here is meant to help you, not harm you. I am you master because you submitted to me out of trust that I know what you need, what you truly" Castiel emphasized that word right as he pulled Dean's belt out of his loop in one shift pull "need."

Castiel took a step backwards "down to your boxers only, boy" he said and watched Dean get read of his clothes in a hurry. Once Dean was done, he gave his lingering looks up and down his body, making Dean self-aware, self-conscious, of every muscle, every skin cell, every tiny little part of his anatomy.

"Very good, my pet, very good" Castiel made his way to stand behind Dean, tying his hands behind his back with the leather belt. "Don't test me this time around boy, we don't have enough time for me to punish you as thoroughly as you deserve" Castiel yanked on the belt to make sure it was tied properly, before leaning and whispering in Dean's ear "as you want" sending a shiver all the way down to Dean's toes. "So, if you were to misbehave, I'd have to punish you at our next session, and who knows when would that be, who knows what my wicked mind might come up with in the time in between"

Dean knew he was supposed to take Castiel's words as a warning, but all he heard was promise, and his cock swelled in anticipation.

"Oh well," Castiel said mockingly as he noticed the tent forming in Dean's boxers, "I believe we are ready to start." Castiel moved to stand in front of Dean again, just close enough that Dean's eyes had no choice but to look straight at him.

"You remember your safe word, right?" Dean nodded, "and do you promise to use it whenever you feel even slightly uncomfortable?"

"yes sir" Dean answered, and Castiel was taken aback, a puzzled look on his face

"Oh, Dean, that's such a shame" he shook his head, "I don't remember giving you a direct order to speak." Dean's whole body tensed at the realization, and especially his cock seemed to come to life even harder. "Oh well, looks like I have some consideration to do, regarding the appropriate punishment. That is" Castiel voice turned darker, more sinister at once, "right after I'm done with you for today"

With a flick of his wrist, hardly noticeable, he sent Dean flying in the air, quickly rising up until his back hit the heard ceiling

"Ok pet," Castiel removed his coat, "let's get started"

Xxx

Castiel kept him on his toes, so to speak, for an excruciating long time. Unlike the previous session he didn't just leave him there, oh no, this time he came to play. He only allowed Dean a moment or two to gather himself, realized what had happened, where he was and how he got there, before starting to slightly move the air around him, creating wind that felt so painfully close to human touch, just almost.

It was torture and bliss, it was like being touched and not at the same time. His whole body would shiver and tingle, as wave after wave of heat flashed over his arms, his thighs, his chest, his crotch. Five, six, twelve different waves all dancing over his skin at the same time, leaving patches of warmth and goosebumps as they flowed all over him.

Dean didn't know how it was possible, only that it felt good to be like this, suspended in air, completely at the mercy of Castiel. Still, his mind sometimes had a mind of its own, excuse the pun, and his thought started wondering to whether or not this was actually what he needed, was it really for him and not for Cass's benefit, and how the hell was he doing that?

"I can see you thinking Dean, you can't do that, not here, not now" Castiel said, Dean closed his eyes, fighting hard to blank his mind from thoughts

"You see, my darling, I invest so much in this, so much in making you feel good, that it hurts me." Slowly, Castiel started lowering Dean "all this hard work, and you still overthink every little thing, you still doubt yourself, as if I'm not even here. Am I not doing a good enough job? Huh?"

Dean face twisted, he was dying to answer but he refused to disobey the command of silence again.

"Answer me!" Castiel ordered, and pushed Dean hard against the wall to his left, the belt that helt his hand flew to the ground and Dean ended up penned to the wall spread eagle on his back

"No Master, you do a very good job. Thank you Master"

"Then why" Castiel started walking towards Dean "your brain is still focusing on something other than me, something other than what we're doing here?"

Castiel stopped right in front of Dean before sending him again to the roof of the cell

"Answer, boy!"

"I don’t know Master, I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to I just…"

"Well," Castiel brought Dean down again, making him stand vertical just inches above the floor. Somehow they were eye-level, Dean had to guess Cass was floating himself, but he didn't dare sneak a look down "looks like I will just have to go a little bit harder on you"

Dean felt his face jerk up as if a hand grabbed him by the throat and yanked him, stopping the flow of air to his lounges. He also felt another hand hovering just above his fully hard penis. He was being raised up again, and moved to lie horizontal, the oxygen supply to his brain was dwindling but instead of panic he was starting to feel calm, relaxed, his eyes even started to blur a bit, and by the time he regained focus he was lying face down, right in the middle of the room, with Castiel lying down under himhis hand a mirror of exactly where Dean could feel the Angel's warmth on his skin, despite the fact they didn't actually touch, Also Castiel was shirtless and his wings were out, folded under his back.

At the realization Dean was quick to shut his eyes, which earned him a half enduring half mocking giggle from the angel. "Don't worry Dean, you can look, nothing will happen to you." Dean opened one eye, slightly "pureness can always witness an angel's true from, and you are right now pure enough, clean enough, to see this part of me. So look at me, my good pet"

Dean could not ignore such a direct order, he opened both his eyes wide, taking in the full beauty that was laid under him. "I really wanted you not to come, I wanted to show you there are other ways for you to achieve completion, but we do not have a lot of time. I need you to relax fully, to let go fully, so I will make you release, but without touching you. Or well, not really" Despite still having his boxers on, now very tight and very sensitive over his hard cock, Dean couldn't deny the feeling of something going into his ass, reaching a spot of him he had heard the rumors off, but never got to actually experience.

"Answer me, pet" Castiel asked just as he pushed slightly against Dean's prostate, making him moan, eyes closing, muscles tightening, "is this ok? Do you want me to continue?"

"yes master" Dean managed to pull between his grinding teeth

"good, now answer me again" the push against his prostate increased, eliciting more sounds of both discomfort and pleasure "will you safe-word the moment this is too much for you?"

"yes… master…" Dean could hardly speak, his whole body started to shake

"good, very good. Now open your eyes and look at me, pet. Look. At. Me"

And Dean did, taking in the sight of Castiel's wings fully spread out under him. The sight was almost too beautiful, too bright to take in, and just then the pressure on him increased, joined by a pulsing hit right at the base of his dick.

"I can see you were never touched there," Castiel squeezed hard inside of him "which is a total loss, I mean, father gave you _that_ " another squeeze " for a reason, you should use more" another, harder squeeze, before Castiel went back to just applying continues pressure. "However, it does mean you will come very soon, within seconds I could make you undone, and I want you, I _need_ you, to look straight at me, so you will remember who was the one to give you this."

Dean had no problem believing Castiel that he was close, he could feel his orgasm building, yet a small part of him was still resisting, still wanting to make this moment last.

"Dean, you wanna come right?" with the little command Dean still had on his body he managed to nod slightly. "then say yes master."

"yes, master" Dean breathed out, and suddenly his whole body was vibrating from the inside out. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head, trying to take it all in, so many sensations at once, both new and familiar. It was more than he could handle, just almost.

"LOOK AT ME!" Castiel screamed, and Dean opened his eyes just as his dick started pumping cum out of him, big stain forming on his boxers. Dean groaned as his orgasm kept hitting him, kept coming in wave after wave as Castiel milked him for all he had, draining him of all power, until he felt himself falling down, unable to move any muscle or do anything to stop his fall.

Which he did not need to, as he was caught by something soft yet secure, something Dean never felt before. He could hear Castiel soft "shhh" urging him to relax, to come back to reality. And as shapes and sounds started to make sense again, he opened his eyes only to find out he was held tight by the wrap of Castiel's black wings.

Dean was so overwhelmed, by Castiel's soothing touch, his soft reassuring gaze, his heart that was willing to do so much for Dean, by the whole experience and the promise of more to come that run through every moment of their shared time as master and pet. He was still euphoric, still with his mind and conscious not fully in control of himself. and as the wings tightened around him bringing them even closer, he was acting fully on instinct – aware, wanting and unable to stop himself – as he brought his mouth down onto Castiel's and started kissing him, fully.

And Castiel responded immediately, as if he has been waiting for that like a starved man in the desert. And while the wings held them close Castiel hands went to Dean's cheeks, taking control of the kiss, pushing his tongue against Dean's and eliciting soft hums and delicious whimpers.

They parted slowly, and Castiel allowed Dean to lie down under his hold, feeling his heartbeat while regaining a stable rhythm of his own. Once he felt Dean's breath was back to normal, he made sure there were no injuries, no boundaries crossed, no lasting (unwanted) consequences. Dean assured him, the macho voice and attitude back in full force by then, that everything was ok, he just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.

With a flick of his fingers Castiel brought both of them back, fully closed, to the shuttered hotel suite. There, they just stood, both of them awkward and unsure how to continue.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel finally said, and Dean answered with a puzzled look "for asking for my help, for giving yourself and trusting me." Castiel took a deep breath "I lied when I said this was only about you, it isn’t, and this is why before the next time, we _have_ to talk"

"Yeah, yeah ok" Dean agreed, "but this mean there _would_ be a next time, right?"

"Well, that depends, Dean." Castiel paused dramatically, giving Dean a smirk not of contempt, not of degradation, not of mockery, but one of fondness that run all the way to the tingle in his eye "are you strong enough to save the word?"

Laying down on broken glass and hotel furniture, Dean tried very hard not think about how everything hurt, every part of his body he was ever aware of having, all ached and worse than that – nothing felt right, nothing felt like it was where it belonged.

"I fucking hate you, Sammy" he said to nothing but the air around him, and yet he knew it was a lie from start to finish. He didn't hate Sam, he never could, he hated himself and himself alone, cause this was all his fault. He should've been a better brother, a better parent when Sam was little, he should have taken better care of him, should have listened. More than anything, he should've been stronger, cause that what hurts the most – the fact Sam was right, Castiel was right, his dad was right – he was weak, so so weak.

But, there was no time for that, he had to do something, do anything, he promised his dad nothing would happen to Sam and he will keep that promise even if it costs him his life (already did in fact). But his head was pounding, his mind screaming at him, broken sentences all meshed up together until he has to focus on just one word.

"Cass," he said softly, hand covering his eyes "Cass, Cass, Cass" and then added just a small "please…."

Dean could feel the air around him shifting, and he knew Castiel heard him, Castiel came for him, but that doesn't mean yet his prayers were answered.

Xxx

Castiel removed him from the broken hotel suite, took him back to Bobby's place which was thankfully empty, made him drink water and eat something, even put his angel touch to his wounds, but none of it helped. Dean's insides were still a mess, and Castiel might have took care of him but he was yet to give him what he wanted, what he needed most.

"Cass, " Dean said pleading, "I can't do this, it's too much. I'm not strong enough"

"Of course you are Dean, I told you countless time, Father wouldn't give you more than you can handle"

"No . I mean…" Dean hesitated for a second, bringing his hand to cover his mouth averting his look to the side, contemplating but finally meeting Castiel's eyes and saying softly, "I'm not strong enough, Master." Dean held Castiel's gaze, "Please, make me strong".

The look Castiel gave him once the words left his mouth was the one he should've expected, but not the one he wanted to see.

"Dean, it's not right if we do it now, we need… it wouldn't be fair to continue without talking about it first."

"Yeah well, when are we supposed to do that? Right before or right after the world ends cause I couldn't do a damn thing about it?" Dean's voice was accusing, manipulative, and he knew it would work eventually, it always did. "You said this whole thing, the whole…. Play or whatever, it's about me. So I need this now, and you better damn straight give it to me!" He was shouting by the end of the sentence, face harsh and stern.

"Really Dean?" Castiel starting pacing, his voice leveled but clearly irritated, "you're gonna yell at me? You're gonna make demands?" Castiel stopped in his place "is that a way to talk to your Master, pet?"

Dean let out a sigh of relief, but his heart rate kept racing. He could do it, he though, he just had to follow Castiel instruction (maybe tease him a bit here and there), and then his mind could be clear, at rest, he could make sense of things. He would be Castiel's for now and afterwards, he knew, his body would feel right again, would feel _his_ again. He would be right, and good and strong…

"Hand behind your back, legs tight together, close your eyes" Castiel ordered, and even though he used his normal rather than his master voice, Dean obeyed immediately. He felt something around him change, the air suddenly getting thinner, muskier, and the sharp sent of rust hit his nostrils.

"eyes open" Castiel said, and Dean found himself in the middle of Bobby's panic room, the one they locked Sam in. He opened his mouth to protest but Castiel raised his hand, motioning him to hush.

"This time, you see, I'm not as prepared, and as much as I'd love to once again have you just sit and wait for me, sit and think and imagine all the things I could do you, and there are plenty" he smirked, "we do not have time. So, this would be a short session, in which you will not speak, even when asked a direct question, unless I give you a straight forward command to answer me."

Castiel then started making his way toward Dean, while he continued his speech

"this time, you will not have a choice over any matter. Not wheere or how I touch you, not if or when you come. You are not allowed to beg, you are not allowed to request anything, as you have already used that card, haven't you?"

Castiel was now fully inside Dean's personal space, kept away from being fully face to face only by their height difference. Castiel raised a suggestive eyebrow before his hands started slowly working on Dean's belt and fly

"Remember, everything we do here is meant to help you, not harm you. I am you master because you submitted to me out of trust that I know what you need, what you truly" Castiel emphasized that word right as he pulled Dean's belt out of his loop in one shift pull "need."

Castiel took a step backwards "down to your boxers only, boy" he said and watched Dean get read of his clothes in a hurry. Once Dean was done, he gave his lingering looks up and down his body, making Dean self-aware, self-conscious, of every muscle, every skin cell, every tiny little part of his anatomy.

"Very good, my pet, very good" Castiel made his way to stand behind Dean, tying his hands behind his back with the leather belt. "Don't test me this time around boy, we don't have enough time for me to punish you as thoroughly as you deserve" Castiel yanked on the belt to make sure it was tied properly, before leaning and whispering in Dean's ear "as you want" sending a shiver all the way down to Dean's toes. "So, if you were to misbehave, I'd have to punish you at our next session, and who knows when would that be, who knows what my wicked mind might come up with in the time in between"

Dean knew he was supposed to take Castiel's words as a warning, but all he heard was promise, and his cock swelled in anticipation.

"Oh well," Castiel said mockingly as he noticed the tent forming in Dean's boxers, "I believe we are ready to start." Castiel moved to stand in front of Dean again, just close enough that Dean's eyes had no choice but to look straight at him.

"You remember your safe word, right?" Dean nodded, "and do you promise to use it whenever you feel even slightly uncomfortable?"

"yes sir" Dean answered, and Castiel was taken aback, a puzzled look on his face

"Oh, Dean, that's such a shame" he shook his head, "I don't remember giving you a direct order to speak." Dean's whole body tensed at the realization, and especially his cock seemed to come to life even harder. "Oh well, looks like I have some consideration to do, regarding the appropriate punishment. That is" Castiel voice turned darker, more sinister at once, "right after I'm done with you for today"

With a flick of his wrist, hardly noticeable, he sent Dean flying in the air, quickly rising up until his back hit the heard ceiling

"Ok pet," Castiel removed his coat, "let's get started"

Xxx

Castiel kept him on his toes, so to speak, for an excruciating long time. Unlike the previous session he didn't just leave him there, oh no, this time he came to play. He only allowed Dean a moment or two to gather himself, realized what had happened, where he was and how he got there, before starting to slightly move the air around him, creating wind that felt so painfully close to human touch, just almost.

It was torture and bliss, it was like being touched and not at the same time. His whole body would shiver and tingle, as wave after wave of heat flashed over his arms, his thighs, his chest, his crotch. Five, six, twelve different waves all dancing over his skin at the same time, leaving patches of warmth and goosebumps as they flowed all over him.

Dean didn't know how it was possible, only that it felt good to be like this, suspended in air, completely at the mercy of Castiel. Still, his mind sometimes had a mind of its own, excuse the pun, and his thought started wondering to whether or not this was actually what he needed, was it really for him and not for Cass's benefit, and how the hell was he doing that?

"I can see you thinking Dean, you can't do that, not here, not now" Castiel said, Dean closed his eyes, fighting hard to blank his mind from thoughts

"You see, my darling, I invest so much in this, so much in making you feel good, that it hurts me." Slowly, Castiel started lowering Dean "all this hard work, and you still overthink every little thing, you still doubt yourself, as if I'm not even here. Am I not doing a good enough job? Huh?"

Dean face twisted, he was dying to answer but he refused to disobey the command of silence again.

"Answer me!" Castiel ordered, and pushed Dean hard against the wall to his left, the belt that helt his hand flew to the ground and Dean ended up penned to the wall spread eagle on his back

"No Master, you do a very good job. Thank you Master"

"Then why" Castiel started walking towards Dean "your brain is still focusing on something other than me, something other than what we're doing here?"

Castiel stopped right in front of Dean before sending him again to the roof of the cell

"Answer, boy!"

"I don’t know Master, I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to I just…"

"Well," Castiel brought Dean down again, making him stand vertical just inches above the floor. Somehow they were eye-level, Dean had to guess Cass was floating himself, but he didn't dare sneak a look down "looks like I will just have to go a little bit harder on you"

Dean felt his face jerk up as if a hand grabbed him by the throat and yanked him, stopping the flow of air to his lounges. He also felt another hand hovering just above his fully hard penis. He was being raised up again, and moved to lie horizontal, the oxygen supply to his brain was dwindling but instead of panic he was starting to feel calm, relaxed, his eyes even started to blur a bit, and by the time he regained focus he was lying face down, right in the middle of the room, with Castiel lying down under himhis hand a mirror of exactly where Dean could feel the Angel's warmth on his skin, despite the fact they didn't actually touch, Also Castiel was shirtless and his wings were out, folded under his back.

At the realization Dean was quick to shut his eyes, which earned him a half enduring half mocking giggle from the angel. "Don't worry Dean, you can look, nothing will happen to you." Dean opened one eye, slightly "pureness can always witness an angel's true from, and you are right now pure enough, clean enough, to see this part of me. So look at me, my good pet"

Dean could not ignore such a direct order, he opened both his eyes wide, taking in the full beauty that was laid under him. "I really wanted you not to come, I wanted to show you there are other ways for you to achieve completion, but we do not have a lot of time. I need you to relax fully, to let go fully, so I will make you release, but without touching you. Or well, not really" Despite still having his boxers on, now very tight and very sensitive over his hard cock, Dean couldn't deny the feeling of something going into his ass, reaching a spot of him he had heard the rumors off, but never got to actually experience.

"Answer me, pet" Castiel asked just as he pushed slightly against Dean's prostate, making him moan, eyes closing, muscles tightening, "is this ok? Do you want me to continue?"

"yes master" Dean managed to pull between his grinding teeth

"good, now answer me again" the push against his prostate increased, eliciting more sounds of both discomfort and pleasure "will you safe-word the moment this is too much for you?"

"yes… master…" Dean could hardly speak, his whole body started to shake

"good, very good. Now open your eyes and look at me, pet. Look. At. Me"

And Dean did, taking in the sight of Castiel's wings fully spread out under him. The sight was almost too beautiful, too bright to take in, and just then the pressure on him increased, joined by a pulsing hit right at the base of his dick.

"I can see you were never touched there," Castiel squeezed hard inside of him "which is a total loss, I mean, father gave you _that_ " another squeeze " for a reason, you should use more" another, harder squeeze, before Castiel went back to just applying continues pressure. "However, it does mean you will come very soon, within seconds I could make you undone, and I want you, I _need_ you, to look straight at me, so you will remember who was the one to give you this."

Dean had no problem believing Castiel that he was close, he could feel his orgasm building, yet a small part of him was still resisting, still wanting to make this moment last.

"Dean, you wanna come right?" with the little command Dean still had on his body he managed to nod slightly. "then say yes master."

"yes, master" Dean breathed out, and suddenly his whole body was vibrating from the inside out. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head, trying to take it all in, so many sensations at once, both new and familiar. It was more than he could handle, just almost.

"LOOK AT ME!" Castiel screamed, and Dean opened his eyes just as his dick started pumping cum out of him, big stain forming on his boxers. Dean groaned as his orgasm kept hitting him, kept coming in wave after wave as Castiel milked him for all he had, draining him of all power, until he felt himself falling down, unable to move any muscle or do anything to stop his fall.

Which he did not need to, as he was caught by something soft yet secure, something Dean never felt before. He could hear Castiel soft "shhh" urging him to relax, to come back to reality. And as shapes and sounds started to make sense again, he opened his eyes only to find out he was held tight by the wrap of Castiel's black wings.

Dean was so overwhelmed, by Castiel's soothing touch, his soft reassuring gaze, his heart that was willing to do so much for Dean, by the whole experience and the promise of more to come that run through every moment of their shared time as master and pet. He was still euphoric, still with his mind and conscious not fully in control of himself. and as the wings tightened around him bringing them even closer, he was acting fully on instinct – aware, wanting and unable to stop himself – as he brought his mouth down onto Castiel's and started kissing him, fully.

And Castiel responded immediately, as if he has been waiting for that like a starved man in the desert. And while the wings held them close Castiel hands went to Dean's cheeks, taking control of the kiss, pushing his tongue against Dean's and eliciting soft hums and delicious whimpers.

They parted slowly, and Castiel allowed Dean to lie down under his hold, feeling his heartbeat while regaining a stable rhythm of his own. Once he felt Dean's breath was back to normal, he made sure there were no injuries, no boundaries crossed, no lasting (unwanted) consequences. Dean assured him, the macho voice and attitude back in full force by then, that everything was ok, he just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.

With a flick of his fingers Castiel brought both of them back, fully closed, to the shuttered hotel suite. There, they just stood, both of them awkward and unsure how to continue.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel finally said, and Dean answered with a puzzled look "for asking for my help, for giving yourself and trusting me." Castiel took a deep breath "I lied when I said this was only about you, it isn’t, and this is why before the next time, we _have_ to talk"

"Yeah, yeah ok" Dean agreed, "but this mean there _would_ be a next time, right?"

"Well, that depends, Dean." Castiel paused dramatically, giving Dean a smirk not of contempt, not of degradation, not of mockery, but one of fondness that run all the way to the tingle in his eye "are you strong enough to save the word?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left me kudos. It feels great to be welcomed to the family :) 
> 
> Next chapter is in the works but might take a while as I bindged too fast and would have to go back to seasons 4-5 so I won't mixed up the canon too much. However, there are some in-universe one shots planned a head. I hope you'd like those as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my enabler and partner in crime, Shira. Thank you for riding shot-gun on my crazy-fast roadtrip through SPN-land. 
> 
> While it isn't specifically mentioned, the Dean Winchester in this fic is aro-spec and Cas and him have a QPR. This is my interpretation for this fanfic series, I fully support any interpretation of their relationship (might even write romantic!Destiel myself at some point), and welcome you to read as much romance into my fics as you wish. 
> 
> However, as aro visibility is very important to me, I kindly ask that if you'd like to interact with the Rearrange universe in any way (commenting, rec-ing ect), please respect my wish to see Dean and the relationship *in this universe*labeled as aro and QPR. 
> 
> p.s. come find me on tumblr - https://ivegotthekittens.tumblr.com/


End file.
